Un nouveau matin
by cassiewright
Summary: Danny se réveil seul sans son amant, la faute en est à Lori Weston.
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je me sers de certains épisodes pour mon récit. Bonne lecture.

PS : S'il vous plait, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, donc pas de reviews sur les fautes, merci d'avance.

* * *

Danny se réveillait dans un grand lit froid. En regardant sur sa droite, et ne trouvant rien, il se rappelait qu'à présent, il se réveillerait seul. Plus de bras tatoués, bronzés et musclés l'enlaçant possessivement. Plus de bouche gourmande dégustant sa nuque pour finir de le sortir du sommeil.

Une larme glissait sur sa joue droite.

Comment une si belle histoire avait pu s'écrouler ainsi ? A cause d'une femme. De cette maudite espionne du gouverneur, Lori Weston.

Pourtant ils en avaient vécu des aventures, liant encore plus que possible leur couple, mais cette maudite bonne femme avait tout réduit à néant.

Danny se rappelait encore comment leur relation avait débuté. Quand ses sentiments avait naquis pour son ami, c'était il y a maintenant plus d'un an.

Du moins, il se rappelait quand il avait compris ses sentiments, car au fond, peut être qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ami la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Enfin, après le braquage des armes et sa blessure au bras. Une relation amicale, fraternelle, même ambigüe était née très vite entre eux. Steve l'appelait par le surnom que lui avait donné sa fille. Steve conduisait à chaque fois sa voiture. Les personnes qui les croisaient pensaient même qu'ils étaient mariés.

Le jour où quelque chose à changer dans leur relation, du moins pour Danny, c'était lors de l'enquête de la fusillade pendant un match de football. Grâce était présente, d'ailleurs cette dernière sans le savoir avait laissé planer le doute en disant que son père parlait souvent de Steve. Le lieutenant avait essayé de se justifier en disant que c'était de la compassion. Après la fusillade et une dispute au téléphone avec son ex femme, dans la voiture, l'avocat de son ex l'avait appelé pour l'avertir qu'une demande pour changer ses droits de visite était en cours.

Lors d'un interrogatoire à la McGarett, se trouvant sur un bateau, Danny avait fait part à Steve, que s'il ne voyait plus sa fille, il n'avait aucune raison de rester sur l'île.

Quand l'enquête avait été résolue, et que son ex avait accepté de ne rien changer sur son droit de garde, Danny avait remercié Steve, car il savait qu'il avait fait appel à la gouverneur. A ce moment là, Steve lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas seul sur l'île. De ce jour, il avait regardé différemment son ami.

Mais le jour où il avait compris ses sentiments, c'était pendant l'enquête de la mort de la fille de l'ambassadeur américain aux Philippines. Steve avait toujours un petit sourire, un air différent, la raison étant Catherine, sa non petite amie mais avec qui il passait son temps libre quand cette dernière était à terre, en perm. Quand il l'avait compris, un pincement au cœur l'avait suivi le long de l'enquête. Alors quand le commandant l'avait appelé une nouvelle fois par son surnom, lors de l'arrestation, il lui avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était rentré ce soir là chez lui, avec en plus d'une douleur à sa jambe, une douleur au cœur car il savait que son ami ne finirait, lui, pas sa soirée seul.

Les jours suivants, il essayait d'éviter le regard de son patron et ami, râlant un peu plus que d'habitude pour l'éloigner, mais Steve n'y faisait pas attention et restait à ses côtés, l'aidant même avec sa canne, lui demandant assez souvent s'il n'avait pas trop mal.

Lors d'une nouvelle enquête qui touchait Kono, Steve était encore plus proche de lui au point de rester devant la porte de son bureau, des fois juste pour le regarder.

Danny sentait aussi souvent les regards de Steve sur lui même s'il parlait aux autres.

A la fin de l'enquête s'était Kono qui avait arrêté le coupable.

Steve avait fait un sourire craquant à Danny quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seul. Le pauvre cœur du lieutenant en avait raté un battement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Danny avait rendez-vous chez son médecin, Steve avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Ils avaient ensuite passé le reste de l'après midi et la soirée chez le seal. Ce dernier lui avait même proposé de dormir, mais le lieutenant avait préféré refuser ne voulant pas trahir ses sentiments naissant. Surtout qu'ils avaient dans l'après midi repris leur flirt amical.

Flirt qu'ils avaient même pendant les enquêtes. Lors d'une prise d'otage sur un navire, Steve était seul à bord, il l'avait appelé pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait à bord. Danny lui avait demandé s'il lui manquait, et Steve avait répondu que oui, il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés, entre autre.  
Lors d'une fouille dans l'appartement du suspect, ils avaient trouvé un carnet en russe, Danny avait réfléchi un instant avant de faire appel à la femme qui a le cœur et le corps de Steve, cette maudite Catherine. D'ailleurs, il lui avait dit lors d'un de ses appels. Danny s'était même inquiété après avoir entendu un étrange bruit au téléphone.  
A la fin de l'enquête, quand ils s'étaient revus, Danny ne pouvait pas décrire le regard de Steve mais il avait eu l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

Geste qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tard, après quelques verres pris après une dure enquête pour Danny. Son ancien partenaire au HPD, Meka Hanamoa avait été tué par balles puis rôti à la place d'un porcelet sa plaque de flic entre les dents. C'était la veuve de Meka qui était venue demander de l'aide à Danny pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé car personne au HPD ne voulait le lui dire.

Le 5.0 avait donc enquêté, Danny gardant le volant de sa voiture, ils avaient appris que Meka était suspecté d'être un ripoux, ce qui avait rendu encore plus à fleur de peau Danny provoquant la première vraie dispute entre Steve et lui. Danny avait même voulu quitté l'équipe. C'est en parlant avec Chin qu'il s'était un peu calmé. Il était allé voir la personne que Steve lui avait dite en prison. En sortant, Steve l'attendait assis sur le capos de sa voiture. Après quelques paroles d'excuses sous entendus et d'un sourire à la McGarett, les deux hommes reprenaient l'enquête ensemble. D'ailleurs Danny s'était demandé comment Steve était venu étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas son 4x4, et s'il ne l'avait pas excusé ? Il serait rentré comment ?

Pendant l'infiltration pour arrêter le meurtrier de son Hanamoa, Steve lui avait dit que ça lui allait bien de ne pas porter de cravate et même s'il était tendu à cause de la mort de son ami, ce compliment lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Quand ils avaient arrêté le vrai meurtrier, le vrai flic ripoux, Danny l'avait frappé, c'était seulement la voix de Steve qui l'avait arrêté.

A l'enterrement de Meka, Steve est venu aux funérailles, Danny en avait été touché, il lui avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas le défunt, mais Steve avait répondu qu'il le connaissait lui.

Quand il ne restait plus que la famille, l'équipe était partit, Steve avait proposé une bière à tous, mais les cousins les avaient laissé entre eux, peut être avaient ils ressenti quelque chose.

Ils étaient donc allés chez Steve, assis sur le canapé buvant bière sur bière. Ils avaient ris, noyant le chagrin du lieutenant, les faisant se sentir bien. Puis sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était fougueux, alcoolisé, mais pourtant rempli de tendresse. Quand leur souffle avaient manqué, ils s'étaient séparé, Danny ayant honte d'avoir montré ses sentiments avait voulu se lever mais trop ivre il était tombé sur Steve qui lui avait agrippé le poignet pour le retenir. Ils étaient donc face à face, à peine quelques millimètres séparés leurs lèvres. Steve lui avait dit un seul mot : reste. Ils étaient allés dans la chambre de ce dernier, puis s'étaient allongés en sous vêtement blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient échangé un baiser assez chaste avant de s'endormir.

Danny revenait au moment présent, une larme avait de nouveau roulé sur sa joue à ces souvenirs. Leur première nuit.

Il se levait pour aller prendre une douche pour effacer les traces de son chagrin, et lui donner courage pour cette journée.

à suivre?


	2. Chapter 2

Sous sa douche, Danny pensait à leur premier matin, au lendemain de leur beuverie.

Il s'était réveillé toujours dans les bras de Steve. Ce dernier était réveillé et le regardait tout en lui caressant l'une de ses épaules. Il avait eu un geste de recul mais c'était vite retrouvé de nouveau coller contre le torse musclé et tatoué du seal.

- ne fuis pas.

- tu es un seal, le fait d'avoir un homme dans ton lit ne te gêne pas ?

Il avait pris une voix sèche se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

- ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme, c'est toi Danno.

- ce qui veut dire ?

Steve lui avait relevé le menton pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- que tu es le seul homme que je veux dans mon lit.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait rougit. Ils étaient restés dans le silence blotti l'un contre l'autre quelques instants avant de parler de ce qui les avaient amené à ce moment de tendresse.

Steve lui avait avoué qu'il avait remarqué ses éloignements et ne les avait pas supportés, c'était pour cela qu'il se collait presque à lui pour comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela. Et quand ils s'étaient réellement disputés, tout avait été clair, c'était pour cela que la veille au soir, il avait répondu au baiser et qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

C'était ainsi que leur histoire avait commencé.

Ils s'étaient ensuite levés pour prendre le petit déjeuner et ils avaient passé la journée à se découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Des baisers, de légères caresses et effleurements, des étreintes mais rien de sexuel. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps.

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, leur relation évoluait doucement mais sûrement. Danny dormait de temps en temps chez Steve. Malgré quelques caresses plus intimes, ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble.

Sur une nouvelle enquête, Danny rencontrait un ami de Steve, Nick Taylor. Ami qui avait un surnom donné par son homme. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait de la jalousie. Ce qui avait amusé le seal. Bien sûr Danny avait bien remarqué le regard tendre que son homme lui avait adressé en le présentant, mais c'était plus fort que lui, Steve avait prit un autre homme dans ses bras.

Steve lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était jaloux, mais Danny ne voulait pas l'admettre. Quand Steve lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas Nick, il avait répondu que rien lui échappé. Et quand Steve lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus au début, il avait simplement répondu que jamais il ne pourrait aimer Nick. Il aimait un seul homme et c'était suffisant.

Malgré leur relation naissante, ils restaient professionnel sur la scène du crime, par contre dans la voiture, Steve l'avait taquiné sur une carte du New Jersey qui était au dessus du pare soleil à côté d'une photo de Grace, la fille de Danny. Ce dernier lui avait répondu que s'il n'était pas content il pouvait aller dans le coffre.

Pour la suite de l'enquête, ils s'étaient séparés mais Steve avait gardé la voiture de Danny étant donné qu'il était au bureau. Danny n'avait rien dit, maintenant c'était leur voiture. Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouvé pour la garde d'un dirigeant étranger, à ce moment là, ils avaient découvert que le traitre était Nick.

Quand l'affaire avait été classé, et Nick neutralisé, Danny avait demandé à Steve de mieux choisir ses amis, ce à quoi le seal avait répondu qu'il l'avait choisi. Danny avait ris et ils avaient rejoins les autres policiers. Le lendemain, après le départ du Général, ils étaient allés boire un verre, Danny payant malgré que c'était Steve qui avait proposé puis ils avaient passé le reste de la journée puis la nuit chez Danny et ils avaient eus leur première fois. Il se rappelait de la fougue du début dans les baisers et caresses, puis au moment plus intime, son amant était devenu tendre, attentionné, doux.

Malgré la douceur de son seal, les premières minutes étaient douloureuses, mais vite, aussi grâce à son homme, la douleur avait vite disparu pour laisser place au plaisir. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir avec personne. Il devait s'accrocher aux bras musclé et tatoué de son homme pour garder encore un peu l'esprit.  
Cette première fois, cette première nuit était vraiment grandiose, magnifique.

Il s'était endormi dans les bras de son homme, son visage sur son torse. Steve lui avait caressé son dos puis ses hanches jusqu'au sommeil.

En se réveillant, il était seul. Il avait eu peur que son homme regrettait cette nuit, mais il en était tout autre. Steve s'était levé comme à son habitude de bonne heure et était allé se baigner puis lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner qu'il avait découvert en descendant au salon. Il avait senti la bonne odeur de café et s'était donc rendu dans la cuisine.  
Il se rappelait de l'air déçu de son homme quand il l'avait vu arrivé et de son bonjour...

- ah non Danno, pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt? Je voulais te réveiller moi.

Le lieutenant avait souri et s'était approché de son homme pour l'enlacer.

- désolé babe, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir tout seul dans ton grand lit.

Il lui avait donné un léger baiser qui avait défait la moue du seal.

- tu es pardonné.

- mais je suis assez curieux de savoir comment tu m'aurais réveillé?

- tu le sauras la prochaine fois.

Le seal s'était détaché de lui pour retourner à ses fourneaux.

- ce n'est pas juste ça Steve. Tu n'as pas de méthode, sinon tu l'aurais employé avant.

Il avait fait semblant de bouder tournant le dos à son amant pour se servir une tasse de café. Il allait en boire une gorgée quand il avait senti des lèvres gourmandes lui dégustaient la nuque.  
D'une voix légèrement tremblante, il lui avait demandé...

-pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ainsi avant?

Il avait senti les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire.

- car nous n'avions pas passé un certain stade, et je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je te forçais la main.

- comment ça?

- allons mon Danno, j'ai appris à connaitre tes points faibles, la nuque en fait partie.

Et c'était, après avoir éteint les fourneaux, et atteint le canapé du salon, qu'ils avaient eus leur deuxième fois.

Ils avaient ensuite déjeuner puis s'étaient séparés car Rachel, l'ex femme de Danny lui avait demandé de s'occuper de leur fille. Steve comprenait que son amant passe du temps avec sa fille.

L'enquête suivante avait été des plus spéciales pour Danny. Son amant avait rencontré son ex femme.

à suivre?


	3. Chapter 3

Danny n'avait pas dormi avec Steve étant donné qu'il devait s'occuper de sa fille. Le lieutenant amenait de temps en temps, même avant sa relation avec son patron, sa fille chez ce dernier pour qu'elle profite de la plage privée, mais vu que la maison de Steve était en travaux, il était allé au parc aquatique.

Il n'était pas arrivé à joindre son amant et ce demandait ce qu'il se passait quand il était allé chez lui après avoir déposé sa fille. D'ailleurs son bonjour avait été après avoir salué Kamekona qui avait acheté du bois pour son homme était présent…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, hein ? On a un problème, je t'ai harcelé comme si tu me devais de l'argent.

- De quoi tu parles ? Mon téléphone n'a pas sonné.

- je t'ai appelé cinq ou six fois !

- je te crois, je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone. Je l'ai laissé juste là, où est-il ?

Son homme avait ensuite demandé à Kamekona s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ce dernier était assis sur le téléphone. Rassuré, Danny avait profité après de la vue de son amant dans un débardeur blanc, sillant à merveille sa peau bronzée et tatouée.

Ils étaient ensuite allés sur le lieu d'un braquage d'un fourgon blindé.

Au cours de l'enquête, Kono avaient entendu le ''babe' de Danny envers Steve mais n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient aussi appris que les braqueurs n'étaient pas à leur premier coup, et qu'ils se servaient des triathlons comme diversion.

En trouvant le nom et l'adresse d'une des braqueuses, Danny devait demander l'aide de son ex femme car elle habitait juste à côté. Quand cette dernière avait insinué que c'était pour trouver un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle ou de l'ennuyer qu'il était venu, Danny s'était énervé. Il ne voulait pas que son amant croit cela. Il l'aimait lui.

Si lui était jaloux, Steve non. Ce dernier appréciait même Rachel. Danny était un peu déçu. Mais quand son amant l'envoie lui dans la maison des braqueurs pour jouer les espions, il était légèrement soulagé, car le seal aimait jouer à l'espion et s'il l'avait envoyé lui, c'était pour ne pas le laisser seul avec son ex femme. Même si ça n'avait pas été dit, le lieutenant l'avait compris ainsi. Un incident avait fait que Rachel avait dû aider Danny, ils sont donc restés un instant tout les deux. Elle s'était radoucit, mais le lieutenant n'en avait cure, il voulait juste rejoindre son homme.

A la fin de l'enquête, Danny avait ramené l'ordinateur de sa fille qu'il avait emprunté. Rachel lui avait dit qu'il avait l'air d'être plus heureux depuis qu'il connaissait son nouveau patron, mais il n'avait pas relevé. Il avait peur qu'elle se serve de sa nouvelle relation pour lui enlever sa fille. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait l'avouer, l'annoncer à sa fille, mais pour le moment il n'était pas prêt.

Son amant l'attendait dans la voiture devant la maison, ce dernier lui avait demandé si ça allait, il s'était excusé en disant qu'il n''était pas prêt pour dire pour eux. Vérifiant autour d'eux avant, Steve s'était ensuite penché sur lui pour l'embrasser et lui avait dit qu'ils avaient le temps. Rassuré, il lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre dans un bar puis ils étaient ensuite allés chez son homme pour retaper sa maison. Ils avaient d'ailleurs finit la veille d'une nouvelle enquête.

Veille qu'ils avaient passé le restant de la journée, enlacés, à s'aimer.

Le matin de la nouvelle enquête, Danny était parti de son côté étant donné que son amant avait un rendez-vous avec leur coéquipier Chin pour un pêche au harpon. Il n'était pas jaloux de Chin et puis, ce n'était pas son truc d'aller au fond de l'océan. Après une tendre étreinte, et un baiser sensuel, ils s'étaient séparés pour se retrouver quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital pour parler à une victime.

Ils étaient ensuite allés à un motel où la victime avait appelé plusieurs fois. Comme d'habitude, Steve avait joué au néandertalien, et Danny l'avait réprimandé.

Après avoir annoncé la mort de son mari à la victime, dans la voiture, Danny et Steve se parlent de la première fois qu'ils avaient du annoncé la mort de quelqu'un. Pour Danny, c'était à la mère d'un garçon de huit, pris dans une fusillade. Pour Steve, c'était quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère. Cet aveu avait touché son amant.

L'ambiance était lourde, Steve avait mis la radio. Danny n'aimait pas la chanson, le seal l'aimait, et ce dernier avait dit '' ma voiture ma chanson'', Danny avait voulu répondre que c'était sa voiture, mais il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation avec son têtu d'homme.

Pour l'arrestation du suspect, ce dernier avait profité d'une blessure faite par balle par Steve, pour se suicider en plongeant de la falaise.

Le soir, Danny était allé chez son homme car il avait vu qu'il n'allait pas bien en quittant les bureaux. Steve avait appris que la mort de sa mère était un meurtre non un accident. Il avait passé la soirée à écouter son homme lui parlait de son passé, de sa mère, des suppositions sur ce qui avait poussé son père à l'envoyer sur le continent… Son homme avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et lui, il lui caressait ses cheveux courts.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour son homme d'avoir appris une telle chose, l'enquête d'après l'avait de nouveau mis sur les nerfs. Le meurtrier du père de Steve était toujours en vie.

Même si il était déprimé par son petit arbre de Noel et heureux d'avoir pendant six heures sa fille le jour de Noel, Danny avait mal pour son amant. Et sans le vouloir, il l'avait blessé en sous entendant qu'il préfèrerait être sur le continent pour les fêtes. Il n'avait pas pu s'excuser que Chin s'était retrouvé piégé en ville, une bombe accroché au cou.

L'équipe avait due voler dans les scellés de la police de l'argent, celui que Chin avait été accusé d'en avoir pris une partie, pour sauver ce dernier.

Chin sauvait, le meurtrier du père de Steve sous les verrous, l'équipe plus Kamakona s'étaient retrouvés chez Danny pour fêter Noel avec Grace. Le lieutenant avait sa nouvelle famille à ses côtés. Voir son amant et sa fille s'entendre si bien, elle l'appelait oncle Steve, lui réchauffait le cœur. Les voir ainsi tout les deux, le rassurait pour le jour où il annoncerait à sa fille qu'il aimait Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny était sorti de sa douche, et avait mis son caleçon, mais il n'arrivait pas à finir de s'habiller. Devait-il aller au travail ou prendre sa journée ? Il aimerait voir sa monkey.

En pensant à sa fille, il se rappelait d'autres souvenirs…

Danny avait eut sa fille pour le week end deux jours plus tard, il n'avait donc pas dormi avec Steve. Alors quand ce dernier l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait été cambriolé, son cœur avait raté plusieurs battements. De le voir assez bien, pas blessé, l'avait rassuré. Il lui avait quand même préparé une poche de glace pour sa tête car il avait été tasé. En ouvrant le congélateur, il avait trouvé ses mini glace préférée. Il avait souri et en avait mangé une.

Les cambrioleurs n'avaient pris que la boîte à outils de son père qui contenait tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur le meurtre de sa femme. En demandant si les autres en avaient parlé, Steve s'était souvenu qu'il en avait parlé à sa sœur Mary. Cette dernière s'était fait kidnapper. Dans la voiture, Danny essayait de calmer son homme qui était encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, mais il savait que la seule chose qui le calmerait serait de la retrouver. Heureusement ils l'avaient vite fait, elle était saine et sauve. Elle avait été enlevé car elle enquêtait de son côté sur le meurtre de sa mère. Elle avait aidé car elle avait photographié chaque élément contenu dans la boîte.

Ils avaient découvert pendant l'enquête, que tout avait un lien avec les yakusas, des malfrats japonais et que la gouverneur était amie avec leur chef.

Lors d'une fusillade où ils étaient les cibles, Steve avait dit à Danny qu'il n'était pas son père, qu'il n'avait pas de femme et d'enfants à protéger. Danny avait tiqué, il avait eus l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing, mais n'avait rien dit. Dans la voiture, Steve lui avait dit que sans la mort de sa mère, il ne serait pas allé sur le continent, que ce moment avait fait l'homme qu'il était, qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner, Danny ne voulait pas qu'il abandonne juste qu'il fasse attention.

Même si c'était pour une courte durée, ils avaient pu arrêter le chef des yakusas.

N'ayant pas de nouvelles de son homme tout une après midi, Danny était retourné au bureau. Le frère du chef des yakusas, celui qui avait placé la bombe tuant la mère de Steve, avait été retrouvé mort.

Voyant son amant mal, Danny l'avait ramené chez lui et avait passé la soirée à essayer de le détendre un peu pour le faire évacuer la rage contenu. Pas de sexe, juste énormément de tendresse.

Le week end qui arrivait, Danny avait Grace. Etant donné que son homme était encore un peu mal, il s'était dit que voir la petite lui ferait du bien et ça avait été le cas. Son amant avait ris, joué comme un gosse. Les deux Williams avaient même dormis chez le seal. Le lieutenant avait ramené sa petite monkey puis était retourné chez son amant. A peine arrivé, il devait repartir avec son homme pour une nouvelle enquête.

Presque quatre mois que Danny sortait avec Steve. Pour pouvoir passé plus de temps avec lui, le lieutenant avait demandé à sa collègue Kono de lui apprendre le surf, mais sans que leur chef l'apprenne.

Pendant le cours de surf, une alerte tsunami avait sonné. Danny devait récupérer sa fille étant donné que Rachel était partit le matin même, mais Steve avait besoin de lui pour une nouvelle enquête. L'homme qui pouvait interpréter les balises d'alerte avait disparu. Kamekona s'était donc occupé d'elle.

Pendant l'enquête, Steve avait due appeler Catherine pour avoir son aide. Danny n'avait rien dit, il savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide mais entendre son homme agir comme si de rien n'était après lui avait fait un peu mal.

Ils avaient pris comme d'habitude la voiture de Danny. Lors d'un des trajets, Steve avait vu la planche de surf. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait raté son premier cour, mais Danny n'avait rien dit dessus, déçu d'avoir gâché sa surprise et encore un peu blessé par son amant, il avait donc parlé de l'enquête.

Ils avaient appris que le scientifique avait été enlevé pour créer une fausse alerte tsunami créant ainsi une diversion pour des gardes côtes qui voulaient voler de l'argent scellés. L'argent pris par l'équipe pour sauver Chin.

L'enquête réglait, Danny va récupérer sa fille et la ramène chez sa mère qui était rentrée. Il va ensuite chez la gouverneur soutenir son homme qui allait parler de l'argent. Toute l'équipe était là et elle était restée estomaquée quand ils avaient appris que tout l'argent était là.

Chacun d'eux s'étaient ensuite séparer, mais Steve avait retenu son amant. Il lui avait proposé de passer la soirée chez lui, qu'il avait vu qu'il avait fait une connerie en flirtant avec Catherine comme avant, qu'il l'avait blessé et qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu car c'est lui qu'il aimait. Danny avait accepté et après un dîner rapide, ils avaient fait tendrement l'amour.

Depuis presque deux mois, Danny vivait un enfer. Steve et Grace trouvaient qu'il ne mangeait pas correctement, ce qui faisait que depuis deux mois, il était privé de sucrerie. N'en pouvant plus, il avait appelé son collègue Chin et lui avait demandé de lui acheté quelque chose de gras, consistant et sucré mais que Steve ne devait pas l'apprendre.

En arrivant au bureau avec son amant, il avait prévenu ce dernier qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans la voiture pour aller rencontrer Chin. Après avoir mangé ses pâtisseries, ils montaient au bureau quand le téléphone de Danny avait sonné. Il avait un peu peur d'être surpris par son homme, mais il s'agissait de son ex femme. Il avait refusé l'appel et écouterait le message. Une façon d'éviter de parler des changements de sa vie avec son ex.

En entrant dans les bureaux, Steve les faisait appeler, ils avaient une mission. Mais en allant à la voiture, Danny écoutait ses messages trouvant un affolé de son ex, elle et sa fille avait été victime d'un _carjacking__. _Danny était partit au centre de police après quelques paroles rempli d'angoisse de son homme mais aussi des paroles de soutient.

Arrivé au central, sa fille accourt dans ses bras. Elle allait bien ainsi que son ex. Quelque chose le gênait dans l'histoire. On avait retrouvé sa voiture avec tout l'argent dans son sac à main et elles avaient été braquées alors qu'elles étaient dans la voiture du nouveau mari de Rachel, Stan. Il les avait ramené chez elles, mais en arrivant, la porte était entre ouverte. Ils avaient été cambriolé du moins rien n'avait été volé mais la maison était sans dessus dessous, surtout le bureau du nouveau mari. Il avait proposé à son ex de partir quelques jours à l'hôtel.

Enervé de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait appelé son amant. Les premières paroles de ce dernier, étaient de demander des nouvelles de la petite et de Rachel. Steve avait aussi senti le trouble de son homme et lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Il avait peur qu'il fasse une connerie étant donné que Danny pensait que le nouveau mari de son ex était la raison du carjacking et du cambriolage. Il comprenait aussi son amant, il voulait protéger sa fille mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le calmer pour qu'il ne tue pas Stan.

Danny avait parlé et non brutalisé Stan, comme lui avait demandé et conseillé son amant. Il lui avait avoué qui devait être derrière tout ça. Le lieutenant était donc allé régler l'affaire à la façon Macgarett, mais peu importe, sa fille avait été menacée.

Il était ensuite retourné voir Stan pour lui dire que tout été arrangé. Il en avait profité pour avoir un câlin de sa fille.

En arrivant devant chez lui, il avait trouvé son amant dans une tenue camouflage, même le maquillage mais qui commençait à couler. Il lui avait sourit et fait entrer chez lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement, Danny heureux d'être avec son amant, avant de pousser son homme sous la douche. Ils avaient passé la soirée enlacée, devant un vieux film sous une couverture. Danny avait eu un sentiment de tristesse en voyant son ex femme, son nouveau mari et sa fille entraient dans leur maison, mais maintenant dans les bras de son amant, il se sentait heureux. S'il y avait eu sa fille cela aurait l'apothéose, mais il ne se plaindrait pas, il était si bien dans les bras musclé et contre le torse de son homme.

Son homme qu'il avait maudit un samedi matin. Ils auraient pu faire la grasse matinée câline, mais non, le seal avait voulu essayé la voiture qu'il retapait de son père. Ils n'avaient pas fait 15 kilomètres qu'elle était tombée en panne dans une côte. Ils avaient du la pousser. Heureusement après avoir râlé un moment, une dépanneuse était arrivée. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas pu rentrer chez eux, ils avaient une nouvelle enquête. Enquête pendant laquelle à un moment Danny s'étirait car il avait mal aux jambes. Après une joute de leur crue, Steve s'était approché de lui et dans un murmure lui avait promis un massage dès que l'enquête serait terminée.

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était dans cette enquête qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'un casse cou pareil. Il venait de dégoupiller une grenade pour ouvrir une porte.

Comme promis, après l'enquête, une douche chaude et sensuelle, Steve avait massé Danny. Et quel massage !

Dans la soirée, le lieutenant avait reçu un message de son frère, Mattew, il venait sur l'île pour le voir et affaire. Il avait donc appelé Rachel pour savoir s'il pouvait avoir Grace. Elle avait accepté mais que le lendemain. Steve aurait aimé que la petite passe la soirée avec eux, ce qui avait ému son amant au point de faire l'amour passionnément. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il parlerait d'eux à son frère.

Le lendemain, à peine Danny était arrivé avec sa fille dans la chambre d'hôtel de son frère, que Steve l'appelait pour une enquête. Grace était restée avec son oncle.

Dans la soirée, Danny était allée la chercher avec Steve mais Rachel était là. Son frère l'avait appelé pour souper ensemble. Le lieutenant était gêné et mal à l'aise, comment parlé à son frère de son amant et gérer les sous entendu de son ex sur sa relation homosexuelle ?

Grâce aux pressions sur son genou de son amant, et au fait que Rachel avait l'air d'accepté avec qui il sortait, il avait pu se détendre et profiter de la soirée. De plus Steve avait pu en apprendre plus sur lui.

Mais dans la soirée, le lieutenant avait appris que son frère était surveillé par le FBI pour escroquerie et qu'il devait être inculpé. Danny ne pouvait le croire, pour lui son frère était un homme bien, il l'avait soutenu après son divorce, jamais il aurait pu faire une connerie pareille. Son amant l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait dit de s'occuper de son frère, que l'enquête pouvait se passer de lui. Danny avait apprécié les paroles de son homme et son étreinte.

Le lendemain, Danny avait voulu parlé à son frère, mais il devait aller à un rendez-vous urgent. Le lieutenant avait décidé de le suivre, il avait appelé son homme et ce dernier avait entendu à sa voix que quelque chose clochait, il avait donc décidé de le rejoindre. Ils l'avaient donc suivi ensemble à bord du 4x4 de Steve. Et ce qu'ils avaient vu, ne plaisait pas à Danny.

Deux heures plus tard il confrontait son frère qui lui avoué la vérité. Danny était tombé de haut. Il lui avait dit qu'ils iraient ensemble à New York pour parler à la commission et au lieu de la prison fédérale, il irait dans celle financière.

Steve s'était proposé pour les amener à l'aéroport, mais en arrivant à la chambre d'hôtel, le FBI était là, Mattew s'était enfui. Même en le retrouvant après, Danny l'avait laissé s'enfuir.

Au plus mal, il était allé chez son amant qui l'avait gardé toute la nuit dans une étreinte protectrice, réconfortante, aimante.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny essayait de manger quelque chose mais rien ne passé à par une gorgée de café ce qui l'amenait à d'autres souvenirs.

Un matin alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec son amant, Danny était passé me prendre pour aller au travail. En sortant de la voiture il avait prit un sac en papier. Intrigué son homme lui avait demandé…

- tu as pris des malasadas en chemin ?

- non.

- c'est quoi ? Les preuves d'une affaire ?

- non.

Excédé son amant c'était placé devant et face à lui.

-Stop, stop. Il y a quoi dans le sac ?

- mon déjeuner.

- et tu as amené quoi ?

- tu veux tout connaitre de ma vie, ok, mais pourquoi mon repas ?

- tu ne veux pas en parler. C'est si bon que je vais le voler ? Tu as importé un sandwich super secret du New Jersey ?

Entre amusement et énervement, Danny avait sorti ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Une boîte en plastique contenant…

- une salade. Rien d'autre. Juste une salade.

Il avait même secoué le sac pour prouver qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

- mon homme et ma fille trouvent que je ne mange pas sainement, et comme j'ai fais un écart dernièrement, pour eux, j'ai décidé de faire attention, vraiment plus attention.

Steve lui avait sourit comme jamais et s'était rapproché de lui pour lui murmurer…

- tu sais que j'ai envie de t'embrasser là, tellement que tu es adorable.

Regardant autour d'eux, Danny avait répondu…

- tu peux le faire, personne ne fera attention.

Et son homme c'était exécuté comme l'homme d'action qu'il était. Un baiser trop court, mais le premier à la vue de tous.

Danny se sentait prêt à tout dire à sa fille. Il n'était plus angoissé à l'idée que les autres sachent pour eux.

Deux semaines plus tard, Steve l'avait amené en randonnée, là où son père l'amenait, mais les choses ne se sont pas passés facilement, en trouvant un corps, Steve avait chuté et s'était cassé le bras. Le lieutenant avait paniqué. Il avait appelé ses collègues qu'ils préviennent un hélicoptère. Quand son amant avait été amené, Danny lui avait signé qu'il l'aimait en traçant de ses doigts un cœur. Signe que Chin avait aussi vu étant dans l'hélicoptère des secours.

Après l'enquête, l'équipe plus Kamekona s'étaient retrouvés au restaurant. L'une des serveuses avait proposé à Steve de signer son plâtre…

- oui, bien sûr.

Danny avait vu rouge. Il poussait du bras la serveuse en disant.

- il ne veut pas. Moi non plus.

- tu es jaloux.

- oui je le suis.

Steve avait sourit et sans faire attention aux autres il avait embrassé son homme. Danny avait répondu au baiser. C'était seulement en entendant les félicitations de leurs amis qu'ils avaient réalisé ce qu'ils avaient fait. Chin et Kono se doutaient de quelques choses et Kamekona avait simplement dit qu'il les pensait ensemble depuis le début tellement ils ressemblaient à un couple. Rassuré que leur ''ohana'' accepte leur relation, les deux hommes pouvaient se détendre. Danny avait même donné à son tour un baiser à son homme voyant que la serveuse, Sandrine, le regardait toujours.

En rentrant chez Steve le soir même, Danny l'avait dorloté étant donné qu'il avait son plâtre. Ils n'avaient rien fait car il voulait se venger d'avoir touché du poisson, mais il était attentif à ses besoins.

Au bout d'un mois et demi, Steve avait pu être libre de son bras. Le médecin lui avait enlevé son plâtre. Mais Danny s'occupait quand même de lui.

Lors d'une autre enquête, sur la mort d'un photographe, Steve avait été un peu jaloux que Danny s'occupe des dépositions des mannequins alors quand son amant lui avait montré une page qu'il pensait être des codes, il avait parlé de Catherine. Mais Danny lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Rambo féminin, ce n'était pas des codes mais des paris. Même si Danny était irrité qu'il ait parlé de miss seal, il était intérieurement heureux de la jalousie de son homme.

A la fin de l'enquête, Danny et Steve étaient assis sur l'un des bancs au de là d'une colline pour assister à une compétition de surf pour les enfants, les fonds iront pour les enfants malades. Ils se tenaient l'une de leurs mains et caressaient celles de l'autre avec leur pouce. Steve était un peu amer de ne pas avoir encore vu son homme surfait, mais il comprenait qu'il voulait bien apprendre avant d'en faire avec lui, car c'était pour lui qu'il apprenait.

Le temps passait, leur relation évoluait bien.

Jenna Kaye, l'analyste de la CIA qui avait contacté Steve quelques mois plus tôt à propos de Wo Fat, l'homme derrière les meurtres de ses parents, était de retour. Elle avait trouvé la planque de Wo Fat. L'équipe plus le SWAT avaient donc fait une descente. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé Wo Fat mais Sang min, un autre criminel. Mais pendant la poursuite, Danny qui s'était séparé pour le rattraper était en contact avec un agent biologique. Il avait du mal à respirer. Steve était des plus paniqué. Son amant convulsait à présent. Il le suppliait de rester avec lui. C'était ainsi que Jenna avait appris pour eux. Danny avait été amené d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Grâce à Jenna qui avait trouvé quel était l'agent biologique, Danny avait pu être soigné. En se réveillant ce dernier avait trouvé sa fille et son amant. Ce tableau lui réchauffait à chaque fois le cœur. Grace lui avait fait un dessin où se trouvaient les deux hommes et elle-même. D'après elle, c'était normal de dessiner aussi l'amoureux de son papa. Les deux hommes avaient été surpris, Danny avait demandé à sa fille si ça ne la gênait pas s'il aimait Steve, et la petite avait répondu qu'elle adorait oncle Steve. Ce dernier avait posé un baiser sur le front de la petite, ému, tout comme Danny.

Le lieutenant avait ensuite dit qu'il mettrait le dessin sur son frigo, ce à quoi le seal avait répondu qu'il devrait le mettre sur leur frigo. C'était comme cela qu'il lui avait demandé de venir vivre avec lui. La petite était d'accord car elle aimait aller chez Steve et Danny avait accepté. Steve devait repartir au travail maintenant qu'il allait mieux, mais sans avoir proposé à Grace de venir chez eux le soir, comme sa mère n'était pas là, bien entendu elle avait accepté. Steve allait partir quand Grace leur dit qu'ils peuvent se faire un bisou comme sa mère et Stan ça ne la gênait pas. Le seal ne savait pas trop comment faire mais son amant lui avait pris la main et l'avait attiré à lui pour un chaste baiser. Sa fille savait et acceptait, il était soulagé.

Le lendemain, Rachel étant rentré plus tôt était venu à l'hôpital chercher Grace, elle avait aussi ramené Danny au bureau du 50. Dans la voiture, Danny lui avait appris officiellement qu'il sortait avec Steve et qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble. Grace avait même dit que Steve lui avait montré où serait sa chambre et lui avait dit qu'ils la repeindront à ses goûts.

En arrivant dans les locaux, le lieutenant avait remercié Jenna après avoir salué les cousins. Son homme était sorti de son bureau et l'avait enlacé. Les autres membres de l'équipe les avaient laissés un peu seul.

- hey, tu aurais du m'appeler, comment tu es venu ? Où est Grace ?

- Rachel est rentrée plus tôt, elle est venue la chercher et m'a déposé.

- Rachel, hein.

Danny avait attrapé la nuque de son amant et l'avait attiré à lui pour l'embrasser.

Ce moment aurait pu durer mais Sang min était arrivé pour une protection contre Wo Fat même la prison maximale. Prison qu'il avait retrouvée dans la soirée.

Le soir chez Steve, enlacés dans le lit après un moment sulfureux, Danny avait posé la question.

- tu étais sérieux pour que je vive avec toi ?

- j'ai cru te perdre Danno, je ne veux plus ressentir cette peur. Nous passons presque toutes nos journées et nuits ensembles, il était temps que l'on officialise ça, et puis Grace est au courant et elle accepte.

Danny avait caressé le torse de son homme puis l'avait embrassé avant de répondre.

- tu as raison, j'amènerais mes affaires dans la semaine.

- demain.

Danny avait sourit et accepté.

- demain.

Une si belle nuit après une journée de veille affreuse avait de nouveau tourné à l'affaire quand Steve avait été arrêté pour le meurtre de la gouverneur, qui était la complice de Wo Fat. Mais jamais il n'avait baissé les bras pour prouver que son homme était innocent. Il avait du le faire seul, Kono étant en arrêt car elle était suspecté d'avoir volé l'argent sous scellé et Chin étant promis au HPD maintenant qu'il avait été prouvé que lui n'avait pas volé l'argent dès années au par avant.

Il avait trouvé de l'aide en Joe White l'ancien instructeur de Steve. Danny ne savait pas combien de temps était passé quand il était allé voir son amant en prison avec Joe. Il avait parlé en premier à son homme qui avait sourit de le voir sans cravate.

Ils étaient ensuite allés dans les anciens locaux du 50 où se trouvait Chin. Après avoir dit ce qu'il pensait, Danny avait compris que Chin voulait aussi aider son amant. Les trois hommes avaient appris que Steve avait été blessé et s'était échappé de l'ambulance qui l'amenait à l'hôpital. Le lieutenant avait cru devenir fou.

Un appel de Max l'avait rassuré. Ils étaient allés avec Chin chez le médecin. En entrant Danny avait attaqué…

- qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Non, mais sérieux ! T'évader. Agresser un flic. Tu as perdu la tête ?

- pourquoi tu cris ?

- pourquoi je cris ? Par ce que mon homme a encore agit avant de réfléchir ! Que j'ai eus peur pour lui. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Steve l'avait pris dans ses bras puis il l'avait embrassé.

- désolé.

- tu peux l'être.

Danny avait effleuré sa blessure.

- ça va aller ?

- Max m'a soigné.

Après une visite pour en apprendre plus sur son père, Danny avait conduit Steve chez Kamekona pour qu'il s'y cache.

Grace à une caméra que le père de Steve avait planquée dans le bureau de la gouverneur, les charges contre Steve avaient été enlevé. Il était de nouveau un homme libre et à la tête du 50. Le nouveau gouverneur avait accepté que le five o reprenne mais sans dépasser certaines limites.

Limite que Steve avait dépassée en libérant un homme pouvant les mener à Wo Fat.

Après avoir bu une bière tous ensembles au bureau pour fêter la liberté du seal et la réunification de l'équipe, Danny et Steve étaient rentrés chez eux.

Après une douche sensuelle, ils avaient fait passionnément puis tendrement l'amour, se retrouvant enfin.

Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, comment une femme avait détruit cela ? Elle l'avait fait simplement, se faufilant entre eux comme un serpent. Elle avait brisé ce que les ex, les disputes, la jalousie, la prison n'avaient pu séparer. Danny regrettait amèrement d'avoir dit à son amant d'essayer d'être sympa avec elle.

La boule au ventre, l'envie de vomir accroché à ses lèvres, Danny partait pour le travail.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny venait de se garer pas loin des bureaux. Pas de 4x4. Steve n'était pas encore arrivé. Il allait pouvoir prendre un peu sur lui avant de les voir ensemble.

S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas demandé à son amant d'être plus gentil avec elle. Il se rappelait encore de ce moment, de ce jour…

Steve avait rendez-vous au bureau du nouveau gouverneur. Le matin, après avoir fait une nouvelle fois l'amour, Danny avait observé son homme s'habillait d'un magnifique costard bleu foncé avec une chemise aussi bleu mais plus claire. Il était sublime. Il lui avait dit et son homme l'avait embrassé tendrement avant de lui passer une chemise bleue. Devant son regard surpris, Steve avait simplement répondu…

- nous serons assortis honey.

Et après un nouveau baiser, Steve était parti.

Ils s'étaient revus sur le terrain d'une nouvelle enquête, l'enlèvement d'une jeune fille de 15 ans. C'était ce jour là qu'il avait rencontré Weston. Dire qu'il avait été sympathique avec elle et avait calmé son homme.

Dans les bureaux, après avoir parlé de l'affaire avec Jenna, cette dernière s'en était allée et Chin était arrivé. Il avait parlé de ce que faisait la police en même temps qu'eux, puis avait demandé ce qu'ils savaient sur la nouvelle.

Danny avait répondu…

- jolie. Très jolie.

Steve avait confirmé en disant…

- attirante.

Puis Danny avait repris en disant…

- elle travaillait à la sécurité intérieure.

- pratique. Avait répondu Chin.

- si elle dure. Avait repris Danny.

- pourquoi ? Avait simplement demandé l'hawaïen.

- on verra ce qu'il en reste quand elle aura terminé l'initiation.

Son homme l'avait regardé en lui faisant un sourire en coin puis lui avait demandé…

- comment ça ?

- faisons en sorte que la nouvelle ne soit ni enlevée, ni blessée le premier jour. C'est tout. C'est possible, Steven ?

Son amant avait regardé Chin comme pour confirmer ses dires puis l'avait de nouveau regardé en lui répondant…

- je ne peux pas le garantir honey.

Danny aurait du se mordre la langue au lieu de dire cela. Pas qu'il ne veuille qu'elle soit blessée, mais si elle avait eu peur de l'initiation Mcgarett, son couple serait encore intacte. Enfin, peut être pas. Peut être que Lori était juste celle qui avait ouvert les yeux à son homme ? Non ! C'était à cause de cette femme, cette vipère. Il avait bien vu les regards qu'elle portait sur son homme et surtout hier, quand il les avait surpris entrain de… la nausée revenait en pensant à nouveau à ce qu'il avait vu.

Ce jour maudit qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait quand même douté un instant quand après que son homme félicité Weston, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'éloignait de l'enquête en restant avec la famille.

- tu gardes cette femme à distance parce que le gouverneur l'a recruté ou pour une autre raison ?

Danny n'avait pas pu avoir de réponse que Chin revenait avec une info sur l'affaire.

Le soir, chez eux, Danny n'avait rien dit, même sur le fait que son homme avait choisi la nouvelle pour surveiller une future victime dans un café. Ni rien fait, pas d'effleurement, de câlins. Non, il était allé prendre une douche après avoir bu la moitié d'une petite bouteille d'eau. C'était son homme qui était venu et qui l'avait amadoué en rendant sa douche sensuelle, érotique.

Le lendemain, Danny piétinait un peu dans la rue et quand son homme lui avait demandé s'il avait vu le suspect, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de lui demander comment de passer son rencart. Steve ne lui avait pas répondu, il avait demandé à Chin, qui gêné et amusé avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Danny.

Pendant l'enquête, ils avaient dû monter à cheval pour ne pas se faire attendre du criminel. Danny n'aimant pas d'être en scelle râlait un peu. Une joute verbale avait donc lieu avec son homme mais cette saleté de Lori était là. Elle avait demandé depuis quand ils étaient mariés. Danny allait répondre qu'ils ne l'étaient pas mais qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque un an mais son homme avait reporté son attention sur les chevaux. Le lieutenant en avait été blessé mais n'avait encore une fois rien dit.

Le soir en rentrant chez eux, Danny avait appelé sa fille. Ils avaient retrouvé l'adolescente en bonne santé. Ce genre d'affaire lui donnait encore plus le besoin d'être proche de sa fille. Son amant lui avait aussi parlé, leur conversation étant la couleur de la chambre et les décorations qu'ils allaient mettre. Ce moment avait calmé le lieutenant. Après avoir raccroché, ils avaient mangé puis bu une bière en regardant le coucher de soleil dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain par contre, son amant lui avait demandé de partir avant lui au travail, qu'il avait une course à faire. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé mais s'il avait su ce qu'était cette course, il aurait suivit son homme.

Ce jour là c'était aussi le départ de Jenna.

Les jours, et les semaines suivantes, Danny avait bien remarqué que son homme avait changé, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte qu'il devait dire à Joe, son ancien instructeur, qui était comme son deuxième père qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'un seal comme lui était en relation avec un autre homme. Du moins, il essayait de se persuader que ça ne pouvait être que cela. Mais, ils faisaient de moins en moins équipe ensemble pour les enquêtes, se parlaient moins au travail et le soir chez eux, les étreintes se faisaient rares.

Lors d'une mission, le lieutenant s'était même retrouvé coincé avec Weston. Cette dernière l'avait interrogé sur son passé en lui demandant s'il avait été marié, vu qu'il tripotait son annuaire, que les hommes n'aimait pas que les mariages échouent. Il commençait à s'énerver, mais ne le montrait pas, prenant même à la rigolade ce qu'elle disait. Il voulait lui dire pour Steve et lui, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il n'avait rien dit.

Les semaines suivantes, son homme s'était de nouveau plus au moins rapprochés, refaisant équipe avec lui. Lors d'une nouvelle affaire, son homme l'avait laissé dans la voiture pour aller voir quelque chose, il lui avait dit revenir vite. Mais à un moment, il avait vu ce que faisait son amant, il se promenait avec Catherine. Certainement pour des recherches, mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

Quand à son retour il lui en avait parlé, Steve avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas une scène de jalousie pour rien et le reste de l'enquête il avait travaillé avec Lori. Danny ne comprenait plus son amant. Il avait lui, travaillait seul de son côté.

C'était le week end suivant que son amant s'était de nouveau radoucit. Grace était chez eux. Son homme l'avait enlacé et embrassé la nuque alors qu'il regardait sa fille jouer sur la plage. Steve avait était doux, tendre comme avant l'arrivée de Weston.

Les enquêtes suivantes, ils faisaient de nouveau équipe. Et dans l'intimité, Steve était redevenu l'amant d'avant, regardant même le film Enemy que Danny adore, sans commenter entre autre. Tout était redevenu comme avant Weston. Les sourires, les gestes tendres, les joutes verbales. Comment Danny aurait pu imaginer que tout ceci était une mascarade ? Que tout était fini ?

C'était lors d'une enquête, Jenna était revenu et avait demandé de l'aide à Steve pour aller en Corée du Nord, son fiancé serait en vie là bas retenu par des rebelles. Danny était dans son bureau, il savait que son homme allait jouer les supermans, il essayait de se rassurer en demandant s'il avait déjà fait ce genre de mission, mais son homme ne pouvait rien dire. Par contre il lui avait demandé…

- tu ne serais pas inquiet ?

- à ton avis, imbécile. Mon homme s'en va pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin dans un pays pas des plus pacifistes, alors oui je suis inquiet.

- ça ira bien.

Steve lui avait donné un chaste baiser.

- fais attention à toi.

- je penserais à toi tout le temps.

Mais lui avait-il dit cela à lui ou à elle ? Cette vipère qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau ? Aujourd'hui il avait un doute.

Cette enquête avait été la pire. Jenna les avait trahit, Steve était retenu par Wo Fat, l'équipe avait du partir pour la Corée le sauver et Danny avait perdu Steve pour cette garce de Weston.

En Corée, Danny avait le premier a trouvé Steve après l'attaque des fourgons. Il l'aurait embrassé mais il se savait presser par le temps et il savait que ce n'était pas le lieu. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché la garce de sortir de l'hélicoptère venu les récupérer et d'enlacer Steve. La seule bonne chose qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, c'était que Chin avait annoncé qu'il allait se mariait.

En rentrant, Steve avait été conduit à l'hôpital mais en était très vite sorti, il n'avait rien de grave. Il avait juste des médicaments à prendre. Joe était resté avec lui à sa demande, surprenant Danny. Mais la surprise n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

Le lieutenant était rentré chez eux pour préparer de quoi nourrir son homme. Quand il avait finit, il s'était rappelé qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important au bureau. Il y était donc allé.

Les couloirs et les bureaux étaient dans le noir, sauf celui de son amant. Il s'était approché étonné de trouver son homme en ces lieux mais le spectacle qu'il y voyait l'avait plus qu'étonné, il l'avait brisé. Lori weston nue sur le bureau de son homme qui était lui entrain de lui faire passionnément l'amour. Il avait croisé le regard et le sourire satisfait de la jeune femme. Maudite soit elle. Mais le pire avait été en plus de ce spectacle écœurant, de croiser le regard de son homme euphorique après l'orgasme.

Aucune parole n'avait pu passer ses lèvres, ses larmes s'en chargeaient très bien. Quand il avait vu Steve faire un geste vers lui, Danny s'était enfui en courant. Il était rentré chez eux pour faire son sac. Le seal était arrivé peu de temps après lui.

- Danno attend, je…

Mais il n'avait pas pu dire plus, Danny l'avait frappé, un coup de poing.

- ne t'avise plus de m'appeler ainsi.

Le lieutenant serrait les poings et tremblait de colère. Sa voix était brisé par la peine.

- honey.

- ça non plus. J'étais fou d'inquiétude pour toi, j'avais peur de te perdre, et toi tu… depuis quand ça dure avec elle ?

- Danny.

- Steve, depuis quand ?!

- quelques temps. C'est la deuxième fois que nous…

- non, c'est bon, pas plus de détail, j'ai assez vu. Mais et nous ? Tu comptais jouer double jeu longtemps ?

Steve avait détourné le regard.

- tu allais me quitter.

- je préfère les femmes. Leurs corps me manquaient. Nous deux c'était bien mais…

- ferme là ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Nous deux c'était bien ? Tu te fou de qui ? Alors comme ça ce n'était qu'une expérience ? Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un essai !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, larmes de rage, de colère et de tristesse.

- Je viendrais chercher le reste de mes affaires un autre jour.

Il avait quitté cette maison pour une chambre de motel. Et ce matin il était là, au bureau. Après n'avoir presque rien dormi, ressassant ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Un regard sur le calendrier finit de le briser, dire qu'il croyait l'être depuis la veille. Aujourd'hui cela aurait fait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. La veille s'il était venu au bureau, c'était pour récupérer le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour Steve pour leur un an. Il l'avait mis dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny triturait son stylo. Devait-il signer ou pas ? S'il le faisait, il fuirait la situation, et il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Mais ne pas signer voudrait dire rester et supporter la vue de son ex amant et de cette garce de Weston. Les voir flirter et bien plus.

Il se prenait la tête entre les mains, puis passait ces dernières sur son visage fatigué.

Rester à l'unité 5.0 ou la quitter pour retourner au HPD ? Telle était la question quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait sur son ex amant.

- Danny.

- je ne veux pas t'entendre sauf pour parler d'une enquête. Et encore, je ne veux plus faire équipe avec toi.

- Dan…

- non Steve ! Te foutre de moi, me tromper, ce n'est pas le pire que tu as fait, tu as impliqué ma fille dans cette mascarade ! Tu voulais me quitter, tu te faisais l'autre mais tu parlais encore avec Grace de la couleur de sa chambre chez toi.

- j'adore Grace.

- mais tu t'es foutu d'elle aussi car tu ne comptais pas décorer cette chambre.

- Je le voulais.

- Pas après l'arrivée de Lori.

Le seal n'avait pas pu répondre que Chin était venu leur dire qu'ils avaient une enquête. Pendant l'affaire, Danny avait fait équipe avec Kono. Et c'était aussi pendant cette enquête que les cousins avaient appris pour la rupture de leurs chefs. Ils avaient de suite compris la raison. Kono s'était méfiée de l'espionne, et Chin lors d'une enquête avait compris de l'attirance de Weston pour le seal. Il avait essayé de l'en éloigner, mais malheureusement ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir marché. Ils avaient aussi remarqué l'air fatigué, dévasté du lieutenant, ils avaient décidé de passer du temps avec lui pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Après l'enquête, Danny retournait au bureau, appréhendant légèrement de tomber à nouveau sur une scène écœurante comme la dernière fois. Mais en arrivant, il y avait bien son ex, mais il était seul.

- qu'est-ce tu fou dans mon bureau ?

- c'est quoi ça ? Tu compte quitter l'unité ? Je refuse, je t'ai voulu avec moi et ça ne changera jamais.

- tu es gonflé ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux partir je le ferais ! Ce n'est pas toi qui… espèce de malade !

Steve l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

- ne me laisse pas.

- tu m'as trompé ! Tu t'es foutu de moi et de ma fille ! Et tu oses me demander de rester !

- tu es mon coéquipier.

- non, je l'étais. A présent c'est ta Lori ta partenaire.

Le lieutenant se dégageait de la prise de son ex.

- Danny, je t'en prie. Reste. Si tu préfères faire équipe avec Chin ou Kono, d'accord, mais reste dans l'unité.

Pourquoi la voix de son ex, et son regard lui faisait encore un tel effet ?

- je vais y réfléchir.

Sur ce, il prenait place à son bureau pour finir un dossier.

- tu peux partir maintenant.

- Danny.

- non Steve, ça ne sera plus que professionnel entre nous, et si tu veux me parler de mes affaires chez toi, je viendrais les chercher dans la semaine.

Sans un mot de plus, le seal quittait le bureau du lieutenant et l'établissement. Danny soupirait tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Il avait pu ne pas trop le voir pendant l'enquête mais cette confrontation l'avait retourné. Il essayait à présent de se concentrer sur son dossier avant de retourner au motel.

Après une conversation avec sa fille, Danny avait décidé de rester au five o. Malgré tout il avait du mal à voir son ex et Lori côte à côte, mais Kono et Chin étaient là pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, le gouverneur tenait une conférence de presse pour féliciter l'unité car ils avaient fait une grosse saisie de drogue. Danny avait remis une cravate pour l'occasion. Son ex lui avait d'ailleurs dit…

- je vois que tu as ressorti la cravate.

- ce cirque est l'occasion parfaite.

Les cravates. Querelles amicales et jeux érotiques avaient été fais avec les fameuses cravates du lieutenant Williams.

Après l'interview, l'équipe s'était séparée étant donné qu'ils étaient logiquement de repos, mais ils avaient eus une enquête. Danny était celui qui devait dire à Steve ce qui venait d'arriver étant donné que Kono était partie faire des recherches, Chin examinait des traces et l'autre garce ne comptait pas. Un car rempli de jeunes enfants avait été enlevé. Dès que ça concerné des enfants Danny était encore plus à fleur de peau. Il avait d'ailleurs parlé sèchement à son ex quand ce dernier lui avait pris les clés de sa voiture. Mais le lieutenant règlerait cela plus tard, pour le moment ce qui comptait c'était retrouvé les enfants.

Et ils les avaient retrouvé sains et saufs. Danny avait réellement eus du mal à voir son ex et l'autre garce, mais il avait tenu bon.

En entrant au bureau, Danny avait appelé sa fille. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. A peine avait-il raccroché que Steve entrait dans son bureau. Soupirant, il lui demandait…

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- c'était Grace, comment va-t-elle ?

- l'état de ma fille ne te concerne pas. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais en profiter pour te rappeler que nous ne sommes plus coéquipier, donc prend ta voiture. Et aussi ne m'appelles plus Danno.

- Danny, nous pourrions…

- il n'y a plus de nous, quoiqu'il soit.

Pour ne pas rester une minute de plus avec son ex, le lieutenant prenait ses affaires et quittait le bureau.

Quelques jours plus tard, les garçons devaient aller essayer les tenues pour le mariage de Chin. Steve et Jo étaient venus chercher Danny, mais en arrivant ils l'avaient trouvé attaché par des menottes avec Kono. Le lieutenant avait senti le regard de son ex, mais n'avait pas voulu savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais après avoir libéré Kono, le seal avait malencontreusement fait tomber les clés des menottes par-dessus la fenêtre.

Pendant les essayages un appel les avait contraints à partir sur une affaire. A un moment, Danny était avec Chin, et ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait trop traîné avec McGarett car il faisait tenir une grenade dégoupillé à un suspect. Danny avait fait comme s'il ne comprenait pas, mais il se l'avouait, son ex déteignait sur lui.

Après avoir résolu l'enquête, Danny avait de nouveau trouvé son ex dans son bureau.

- tu n'es jamais autant venu ici que dernièrement. Le bureau de Weston c'est celui à droite de celui de Kono.

- dans deux jours, c'est le mariage de Chin.

- je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler.

- je sais que tu réagis ainsi par ma faute, mais pour Chin, nous pourrions essayer de mieux nous entendre.

- tu te fou de moi.

- Dan…

- non, Steve. Pour toi ce n'était peut être rien qu'un essai, une fausse relation, mais moi j'y croyais sinon je n'aurai pas impliqué ma fille. Laisses moi le temps de digérer cette histoire.

- d'accord.

Puis Steve avait quitté son bureau pour aller dans le sien.

C'est l'enquête sur la mort d'une adolescente et des mystères de Jo concernant la mort des parents de Steve qui avaient rapprochés les deux ex amants. Après une nouvelle discussion sous tension, le lieutenant avait soupiré et avait parlé avec son ex comme avant, cette dernière enquête l'avait fatigué moralement comme à chaque décès de jeune et il avait écouté son ex parlé de Jo, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il tramait, ce qu'il lui cachait.

Après, Danny avait accepté de reconsidérer sa relation professionnelle avec Steve. Dans leur métier ce n'était pas bon d'être sous tension.

L'enquête suivant avait été plus saine entre eux, de plus Danny avait du partir à l'hôpital pour soutenir son ex femme à accoucher.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny regardait Charles, le nouveau né de son ex. Il le prenait en photo car Stan n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Une personne venait de se mettre à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas eu à lever la tête pour savoir qui s'était. L'after shave de son ex amant envahissait ses narines. Steve lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait, et il avait répondu qu'aucun père ne devrait rater cela. Il avait senti à ce moment là le regard de son ex sur lui. Ce dernier lui avait proposé d'aller déjeuner, mais il avait refusé.

-Je croyais que nous avions décidés de …

-Mieux s'entendre pour le travail, oui Steve. Mais manger un bout ensemble, ça n'a rien de professionnel.

Un nouveau regard de son ex, puis ce dernier s'en était allé. Danny, lui était retourné dans la chambre de son ex et avait attendu l'arrivée de Stan pour s'en aller avec sa fille qui dormait avec lui au motel.

Un mois était passé. Les deux ex amants travaillaient dans une meilleure entente même si Danny refusait encore de manger ou boire une bière seul à seul avec Steve ou même rester avec l'équipe, ne supportant toujours pas Lori, son petit regard fière d'elle et son sourire en coin. Les cousins ne lui reprochaient pas, eux même préféré rentrer chez eux après le travail.

Une nouvelle enquête allait mettre à rude épreuve les ex amants.

Un collègue du New Jersey de Danny s'était fait tué dans un avion. Alors que Chin et Steve faisaient une descente dans l'appartement du suspect, Danny avait reçu un appel de son ex amant lui demandant où était Grace. Le suspect avait pleins de photos d'elle, de Rachel, de Stan et de eux deux, Steve et Danny quand ils étaient en couple.

Grace avait été enlevée par l'ancien partenaire du New Jersey de Danny, Rick Peterson. Danny l'avait fait arrêter car c'était un ripou. Rick voulait se venger et faire souffrir Danny.

Il y arrivait en le rendant dingue. Sa monkey était tout ce qu'il avait. Pour la retrouver, il avait même tiré sans état d'âme dans l'un des genoux de Rick quand le reste de l'unité five o les avait retrouvés.

Quand enfin il avait retrouvé sa fille, Steve était avec lui. Ce dernier avait conduis pour lui étant donné qu'il était trop sur les nerfs.

Après avoir fais un câlin à sa maman, Grace avait voulu rester avec son père. Les deux Williams étaient rentrés au motel.

Sa fille couchait, Danny pouvait enfin respirer. Il avait tenu bon mais là, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Il passait ses mains sur son visage pour effacer les traces de son angoisse, quand quelques coups à la porte se faisaient entendre.

En ouvrant la porte, il trouvait son ex amant.

- Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La journée a été longue et Grace dort.

- Je voulais juste te voir. Je sais que ça été une dure journée, je voulais savoir si ça allait, comment Grace vivait ça.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Danny était touché par la sollicitude de son ex. Il sortait pour pouvoir parler sans réveiller sa fille.

- Grace va aussi bien qu'on peut après un tel moment. J'ai du lui lire une histoire entière avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Mais elle essaie de se montrer forte, elle n'a pas pleuré.

- Elle courageuse, comme son père.

Au sourire de son ex, Danny aurait aimé se blottir dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur du torse de son ancien amant, se rassurer que tout était fini. Mais vu l'état de leur relation, il préférait regardait devant lui. Mais Steve avait l'air d'avoir compris car il le prenait dans ses bras. Hésitant au départ, le lieutenant avait finit par agripper la chemise de son ex dans le dos.

Danny ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi quand Steve lui avait levé le visage et avait approché ses lèvres des siennes. Malgré son cœur battant, Danny l'avait repoussé en détournant la tête.

- Non Steve.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, juste de la fatigue. Le lieutenant était retourné chez lui. Dos à la porte fermée, il avait posé une main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Du côté de Steve, ce dernier se serait frappé. Il venait d'enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ex lui fermait la porte au nez depuis leur rupture, mais ce soir, Steve en aurait pleuré. Ce soir, il comprenait l'énormité de la connerie qu'il avait faite.

Depuis quelques temps, du jour où il l'avait vu Danny entouré par les cris des bébés à l'hôpital, il s'était mis en question. Mais il n'avait eus la réponse qu'aujourd'hui en voyant toutes ces photos sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Peterson. Il avait eus si peur pour Grace et Danny. Il avait cru devenir fou quand il n'avait pas pu connecter son ex amant, et de voir la photo de la petite dans les avis de recherches, le rendait malade.

Quand il avait enfin retrouvé son ex puis la petite, les voir tout les deux près de lui, sans personne autour, son cœur s'était serré.

Danny lui manquait. Pas son ami, mais son amant. L'homme avec qui il avait partagé tant de moments tendres, sensuels, forts.

Il l'avait trompé car il se sentait flatter de l'attrait qu'il avait sur Weston. Il s'en était servi pour savoir s'il était uniquement gay, ou s'il aimait toujours le corps des femmes.

Il n'avait pas su s'expliquer correctement en rompant avec Danny, disant des idioties à son homme, mais il le regrettait car le seul corps qu'il lui manquait, c'était celui de Danny.

Grace lui manquait aussi. Cette petite n'était pas de son sang, mais elle était sa fille de cœur. Il s'était souvent posé devant la chambre où elle dormait quand elle allait chez lui, chez eux. Chambre qu'ils devaient re-décorer ensemble.

Steve avait tout ruiné entre Danny et lui, mais il allait tout faire pour le conquérir à nouveau, pour s'excuser.

La première chose qu'il avait faîte c'était de mettre les choses au clair avec Lori. Malheureusement il n'avait pu le faire tout de suite par rapport à une nouvelle enquête.

Le moment était venu presque trois semaines plus tard. Steve s'était lentement rapproché de son ex, la bonne entente au travail et l'enlèvement de Grace avait aidé.

Après une dure affaire où Steve avait vu le regard inquiet de son amant quand il était allé à l'hôpital et où ça avait failli finir en incident international, Steve avait enfin pu parler à Lori. Cette dernière était venue dans son bureau pour lui offrir des places pour toute une saison de football comme cadeau de saint valentin. Il les avait refusés. Quand elle avait voulu savoir pourquoi…

- Nous deux c'était une erreur. Je ne t'aime pas. J'avais du désir pour toi, tu m'attirais, mais tout était éphémère entre nous.

- Mais tu connais mes sentiments pour toi.

- Je suis désolé.

- c'est sa faute, celle de Danny ! C'est ça ! Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? Laisse-moi deviné, juste après l'enlèvement de sa gosse. Pourtant j'avais tout fait pour que tu ne le calcules plus, je pensais t'avoir qu'à moi !

Un bruit sourd se faisait entendre. Le seal venait de plaquer Weston contre l'un des murs en vitre.

- Ne parle pas ainsi de Grace, ni de Danny. Je n'aurai jamais du le trahir, je l'aime, et je l'aimerai toujours. Je regrette chaque jour de l'avoir trompé avec toi.

- tu ne disais pas ça quand on couchait ensemble.

- Nous n'avons couché ensemble que trois fois. Tu te rappelles que la dernière fois tu m'avais dit que c'était la meilleur fois, et bien je pensais à Danny.

Steve relâchait la pression qu'il avait sur Weston la tenant contre le mur.

- Je ne te veux plus ici, démissionne.

- Le gouverneur ne voudra pas, n'oublie pas que c'est lui qui m'a envoyé.

Le commandant montrait une feuille à Lori. Cette dernière était surprise, effarée. C'était une demande de démission signée par le gouverneur.

- Je lui ai déjà demandé et comme tu le vois, il approuve. Signe et sors d'ici.

- Si le gouverneur apprenait que le dirigeant de son unité principale se fait un autre homme…

- Il le sait aussi, tout l'île nous prenait déjà pour un couple avant que nous le devenions. Tout aurait pu être parfait, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. Maintenant signe et dégage.

Elle avait signé et était partit, écœuré de se faire évincer ainsi. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne savait, c'était que Danny avait tout entendu.

Les rideaux étaient baissés, la porte était mal fermée. Danny était venu dire à Steve qu'il partait, quand il avait entendu la voix de son ex et celle de la femme qui avait tout ruiné entre eux. Il n'avait pas pu bouger et avait écouté. Entendre son ex dire qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il regrettait, l'avait chamboulé. Il s'était seulement éloigné en entendant son ex élevé la vois en demandant à Weston de partir. A présent, il attendait de voir comment son ex allait agir envers lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Un animateur de radio, Bobby Raines était tué, Danny connaissait son émission car avant il animait une émission à New York,

En arrivant sur les lieux, Steve avait remarqué que son ex amant faisait une drôle de tête, il savait qu'il devait amener Grace à la piscine, il lui demandait donc ce qu'il y avait, mais Danny ne lui avait pas répondu en disant juste que Grace avait adoré,

Après un incident de vol du cadavre par des fans de l'animateur, Danny et Steve rentraient au qg, Dans la voiture, Steve demandait à nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même à la piscine, un jeune garçon tournait autour de Grace, qui cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de glousser, Danny avait même piraté le téléphone de sa fille pour savoir combien de fois ce garçon l'avait appelé, Steve était amusé et attendri de voir combien son ex amant tenait à sa fille, D'un autre côté, même s'il se demandait où était les limites de Danny, il devait s'avouer que lui même aurait aimé prendre quelques renseignements sur ce garçon tournant autour de la petite,

Après être passé au bureau, Steve et Danny partaient retrouver un suspect sur son bateau à quai, C'était un flic à la retraite,Tony, qui leur tenait tête avec ses paroles, les faisant même rire par moment, Tony était le parrain de la fille de l'animateur, ils avaient vite compris qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec l'explosion, Il les aide même à trouver un autre suspect, En trouvant l'assassin, Tony était triste et énervé car il avait appris que le mari de sa filleule c'était approché d'elle au départ pour l'argent, C'était sa complice qui avait tué Bobby,

Après l'enquête, Steve et Danny étaient sur le bateau de Tony, Ce dernier leur avait promis une vrai pizza de New York, Un moment seul attendant leur hôte, Steve regardait son ex, ce dernier le remarquant,,,

- quoi ?

- rien, Juste te voir pied nu,

- c'est agréable,

Steve souriait et enlevait à son tour ses chaussures, Quand Tonny arrivait avec la pizza, ils n'avaient pas entendu pour manger, Danny râlait contre son ex et ils avaient comme avant une dispute amicale, Tony les interrompait en leur demandant si ça leur arrivée souvent, Il leur disait alors qu'il serait leur conseiller matrimonial, Steve avait regardé son ancien amant avec un petite sourire, Regard et sourire qui lui avaient été rendu étant donné que Danny le regardait aussi,

A ce moment là, Steve s'était senti revivre, Il voulait tellement retrouvé son amant,

Après mangé, Danny avait raccompagné Steve au bureau étant donné que ce matin là, le seal avait pris son pickup, En sortant de la voiture, échangenant les places, le brun avait effleuré du bout des doigts le poignet de son blond, Une légère décharge s'était faite ressentir par les deux anciens amants, Avant que Danny ne parte, Steve lui proposait de faire du surf avec lui le vendredi qui venait, A sa plus grande surprise et joie, le lieutenant avait accepté,

Deux jours plus tard ils étaient ensemble sur la plage après avoir surfé, Danny avait surfé la vague d'un autre, ils débattaient sur les règles du surf quand Mary la sœur de Steve faisait son apparition en hôtesse de l'air,

En rentrant tout les trois chez Steve, Mary leur demandait s'ils étaient devenus copain de surf, sous entendant une relation des plus intimes, Ils s'étaient regardés, Steve avait répondu que plus ou moins c'était le cas, Elle était ravie, Mais elle avait du partir mais revenait dans quelques jours, Danny avait donc demandé à Steve s'ils étaient des potes de surf et le seal avait répondu qu'il aimerait le devenir à nouveau, Ce n'était pas la plus romantique façon de demander pardon et de lui demander une nouvelle chance, mais c'était du Macgarett tout craché, Quand le seal était de dos, le lieutenant se mordait la lèvre sous cette constatation,

Les deux hommes étaient allés au bureau, Mais Steve ayant oublié quelque chose dans la voiture de Danny, il était arrivé un peu après le blond, En arrivant, il avait trouvé ce dernier et les cousins parlaient, mais dès qu'ils l'avaient vu, ils s'étaient tu,

Mary venait de se faire arrêter pour possession de diamant, Elle s'était fait menacer pour devenir une mule, Elle devait faire cela pour sauver la vie de son amie Angéla,

L'une des personnes responsables était Kaleo, le flic ripou qui avait tué Meka, l'ami et ancien partenaire de Danny, Kaleo avait demandé de l'aide à son frère depuis la prison,

Revoir Kaleo avait rappelé à Danny la mort de son ami, mais aussi le début de sa romance avec Steve,

Pour faire une descente, Steve voulait prendre son gilet par balle dans la malle de la voiture mais Danny essayait de l'en empêcher demandant à Chin de lui en passait un, mais Steve ouvrait quand même la malle où se trouvait un gâteau avec un flingue dessinait dessus, Steve était heureux que ses amis et surtout son ex avaient pensé à son anniversaire et aussi que le gâteau soit à la crème au beurre, Seul Danny savait qu'il aimait cela, il le disait d'ailleurs avec un petit sourire, le coeur battant la chamade,

Après avoir classé l'affaire, Danny et le reste de l'équipe faite l'anniversaire de leur boss au bureau, mais comme il connaissait déjà son gâteau, ils lui avaient fait une surprise en mettant du sel dessus, Steve avait rit et ils avaient tous passé un bon moment,

Dans la soirée, Danny avait raccompagné Steve chez lui, Ce dernier lui avait proposé une bière avant de partir, comme c'était son anniversaire et Danny avait accepté, Il voulait que son amant se démène pour le séduire à nouveau, mais Danny était trop faible face à Steve, Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait aimé son ex femme, Alors de le voir si hésitant, son regard peureux en lui demandant de prendre cette bière avec lui, ajoutant que c'était son anniversaire et qu'il ne voulait pas être seul en ce jour, même s'ils avaient passé le début de soirée avec les autres, Danny s'était laissé amadouer,

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, devant un film quelconque juste pour avoir un bruit de fond en cas de non paroles, Mais ils avaient parlé de l'enquête, ce qui avait amené à parler de Kaleo, puis de Meka, de sa famille, Steve demandant si Danny avaient des nouvelles d'eux, puis le sujet tabou, leur relation,

Le seal avait profité de ce moment pour ouvrir son coeur à son ancien amant, Malgré son côté brute, il s'était excusé de la façon sont il l'avait quitté, Il s'était aussi excusé de sa trahison, de son erreur, il lui avait avoué l'aimer, le rendant malade de l'avoir perdu, qu'il souhaitait une autre chance, qu'il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner, Mais les paroles du brun avait été coupé par les lèvres de son ancien amant se posant sur les siennes,


	10. Chapter 10

Un baiser. Un simple baiser qui devenait des plus passionné au fur et à mesure des secondes. Tout ces mois de séparation, cette douleur qui comprimait leur cœur, s'extériorisait au travers de cet échange.

Le souffle court, ils se séparaient posant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

- est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me donnes une seconde chance ?

- la seule et dernière chance Steve.

- je ne la gâcherais pas, je suis tellement désolé, je t'aime tant honey.

- je t'aime aussi.

Leurs lèvres se rencontraient une nouvelle fois mais cette fois ci, même s'il y avait encore de la passion, la tendresse avait pris le dessus.

Steve se mordait la lèvre, il avait envie de Danny mais il savait qu'ils venaient à peine de se remettre ensemble et il ne voulait pas que son amant ne pense qu'il le voulait juste pour le sexe.

Le lieutenant aussi avait envie de son seal. Il rêvait d'être dans ses bras, sentir ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur la peau, alors …

Il faisait glisser ses lèvres vers l'une des oreilles du brun et lui murmurait…

- et si je te donnais ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Le seal le regardait en fronçant les sourcils mais avec un sourire.

- un cadeau ? Il est où ?

Danny déboutonnait sa chemise.

- juste là .

Le seal avait toujours été un impulsif, fonçait avant de parler, agir avant de réfléchir, mais là, il se retenait de déshabiller plus rapidement son lieutenant et de le prendre sans cérémonie. Mais il voulait se rappelait de ce moment, de cette chance que lui donnait son homme, il voulait se rappelait la sensualité de ce dernier. Il l'aimait tellement, comment avait-il pu le tromper, le quitter, le blesser ? Il ne méritait pas un homme comme Danny .

- Steve ? Babe, tu ne me veux pas comme cadeau ?

- j'ai tellement envie de toi honey, que j'en ai mal. Mais je me retiens pour que le moment soit …

Il cherchait ses mots ce qui faisait sourire le lieutenant. Ce dernier l'embrassait une nouvelle fois, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et si on allait dans ta chambre et que tu me montrais ce que tu avais en tête ?

Le brun souriait à son tour et ils montaient dans la chambre du seal.

Sensualité, douceur, amour se montraient dans leurs étreintes, mais à la surprise du blond, le brun avait voulu qu'ils échangent les rôles, Danny avait donc fait l'amour pour la première fois à son homme.

Le lendemain matin, Danny se réveillait en souriant, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des mois. Il était dans les bras de son homme, ce dernier essayait de le réveiller comme avant, en lui embrassant la nuque, ses bras tatoués autour de la taille du lieutenant. Ce dernier caressait à présent les bras tatoués et prenait la parole.

- bonjour babe.

- Bonjour Honey. Je t'ai réveillé ? Demandait le brun en souriant contre la nuque de son amant.

- Oui, mais j'aime quand tu me réveilles ainsi.

Le ''cela m'avait manqué'' n'était pas prononcé mais il s'était compris.

Il se retournait dans les bras de son homme pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun caressait les cheveux, le visage de son homme,

- tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui ?

- ça dépend du programme.

Le seal souriait grandement.

- je pensais passer une journée tranquille, la plupart du temps sur ce lit, puis devant un film et un peu sur les transat. Pour manger je commanderais ce que tu souhaiterais donc sans fruits et sans jambon, des choses qui font ''continent''.

Danny posait ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur celles de son amant.

- bon programme.

Comme la veille, avec tendresse et amour, ils avaient fait une nouvelle fois l'amour.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient descendu déjeuner avant d'aller prendre une douche sensuelle.

Allongés sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant un film quelconque, Steve tout en caressant l'une des bras de son homme, lui demandait …

- honey, tu me laisseras revoir Grace ? Elle me manque tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu…

Danny avait posé l'une de ses mains sur les lèvres de son homme.

- je sais. Tu lui manques aussi. Je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi nous étions séparés. Elle était… Quand Peterson l'avait kidnappé, le lendemain, elle m'avait dit que quand nous l'avons retrouvé, de nous voir ensemble, elle était soulagée, qu'elle pensait que nous étions de nouveau ensemble. Que nous sommes les meilleurs ensemble.

Le seal embrassait l'une des tempes de son amant, ému par cette révélation.

- Si tu es d'accord, le week end prochain j'ai Grace, nous pourrions prévoir une journée tous les trois ?

- oui, honey, je suis d'accord.

Un autre baiser, de tendres caresses, un moment amoureux.

Dès le lendemain, les cousins étaient heureux de retrouver leurs deux patrons en couple. Ils se doutaient que le seal avait compris son erreur, mais ils avaient aussi peur qu'il blesse une nouvelle fois le lieutenant.

Après deux enquêtes, le week end était là. Grace était des plus heureuse de passer ce week end chez Steve. Elle avait posé une question qui avait mis mal à l'aise les deux hommes, a savoir s'ils revenaient vivre ici. Gêné, Danny avait demandé à sa fille d'aller mettre son maillot.

Le reste du week end s'était très bien déroulé, Steve s'amusant avec Grace comme un grand enfant.

Le lundi qui suivait, Danny voyait bien que son amant était étrange. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il y avait, s'il doutait pour eux, et Steve lui avait sourit tendrement et répondu que cela n'avait rien avoir avec eux, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

C'était le vendredi que le lieutenant avait eu sa réponse. En entrant dans son bureau, il y trouvait une enveloppe avec son surnom dessus. Il s'était assis et l'avait ouverte pour y trouver une lettre de son amant.

'' Honey. Désolé de ne pas être là pour te dire ça, mais je dois retrouver Joe. Je crois qu'il m'a menti à propos de Shelburne. Je dois découvrir la vérité. Shelburne est la raison de l'assassinat de mon père. Voire celui de ma mère. Maintenu dans l'ignorance, je ne peux pas faire mon travail, ni me consacrer à nous, notre famille composée avec Grace. Je sais que tu m'as donné une seconde chance, et je ne compte pas la trahir, comprend moi. Danno, j'ai besoin que tu tiennes le fort en attendant. Je te tiendrais au courant, Mahalo. Je t'aime .''


	11. Chapter 11

Danny lisait une seconde fois la lettre avant de murmurer un '' je t'aime moi aussi ''. Il était interrompu par Kamekona. Ce dernier venait de se faire voler son camion crevette. Pendant qu'ils en parlaient, un appel prévenait Danny qu'ils avaient une nouvelle enquête.

Enquête qui touchait personnellement Max. Danny l'avait vu différemment du médecin bizarre qu'il pensait.

A la fin de l'enquête, ils le fêtaient au camion de Kamekona retrouvait par Kono. Il avait oublié de payer sa licence de vendeur.

Le soir chez lui, Danny pensait à son amant. Une semaine qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, mais il lui manquait comme si ils n'avaient pas été séparé. Il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre, mais aucune réponse. Il comprenait que Steve avait besoin de réponse, de la vérité, mais Danny aurait aimé être à ses côtés.

Une semaine plus tard, Danny vivait chez Steve pour pouvoir chercher dans les papiers de ce dernier un indice pour savoir où son amant était.

Chin l'avait rejoins un soir, pour parler, mais ils avaient à peine eu le temps qu'une nouvelle affaire les attendait.

Chin et lui avaient même due aller Los Angeles pour finir par clore cette enquête.

Le lieutenant ne comptait plus les jours sans son amant. Il savait qu'il reviendrait.

Danny revenait au bureau après avoir déposé un dossier chez le gouverneur quand son téléphone se mettait à sonner. Il décrochait en disant…

- détective Williams. Bonjour, détective Williams.

- ça fait longtemps honey.

- quel est le rapport avec toi ?! Où étais-tu passé?

- j'étais entrain de chercher Joe et Shelburne. Tu n'as pas eu ma lettre ? Je t'ai expliqué.

- non, non, non, tu n'as pas expliqué . Tu n'as rien expliqué. Tu m'as juste laissé une lettre et puis tu t'es envolé.

- okay, je ne me suis pas envolé. Tu le dis comme si j'étais en fuite. Pourquoi es-tu énervé ?

- je ne suis pas énervé.

- honey, tu as l'air énervé.

- je ne suis pas énervé, ok ? J'étais inquiet, et maintenant préoccupé. C'est tout.

- je vais bien .

- ben , tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu as l'air stressé. Dis moi quelque chose. As tu trouvé Jo ?

- non. Mais je crois avoir peut être trouvé Shelburne .

- qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ''je crois'' ? Tu l'as trouvé ou tu ne l'as pas trouvé . C'est l'un ou l'autre.

- c'est compliqué.

- déjà avec des secrets. Ok. Je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant. Je veux dire, que tu m'as juste appelé pour rien me dire.

- Non, je t'ai appelé pour te dire que j'étais à Osaka et que j'ai Wo Fat en détention.

- tu...as une façon d'enfouir les choses babe.

- honey, je sais que je te dois des explications, et tu les auras. Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le lieutenant faisait signe aux cousins pour venir écouter son amant. Il leur racontait comment il avait trouvé et arrêté Wo fat. Il leur donnait aussi un numéro trouvait dans le téléphone de ce dernier venant d'Hawaii. Après s'être promis de faire attention de chaque côté de la ligne et un mot doux pour les deux amants, ils raccrochaient et se lancer dans la nouvelle enquête.

Sur les traces du numéro de téléphone, l'équipe tombait sur un cadavre. Danny appelait son homme pour lui parler de la découverte et ils en conclus que la femme était de la CIA. Danny posait ensuite des questions à son amant auxquelles ce dernier répondait toujours que c'était secret défense. Exaspéré, le lieutenant lui posait une question lui donnant lui même la réponse…

- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Tu sais quoi, ne réponds pas. Je suis sûr que c'est top secret, donc je vais faire une déduction. Un pantalon cargo.

- au revoir Daniel.

Le dit Daniel souriait. Il adorait la façon don son amant prononçait son prénom, c'était comme une caresse, une manière de le séduire à nouveau.

Après maintes péripéties, l'équipe retrouvait Steve. Le bonjour de Danny était…

- Tu vois, je le savais, pantalon cargo.

Steve le caressait légèrement sur l'épaule et le dos avant que Danny n'amène Wo fat aux policiers le temps que les cousins saluaient leur boss. A présent c'était au tour des deux amants. Steve prenait Danny dans ses bras tendrement tout en lui volant un chaste baiser.

Le seal venait murmurer à l'oreille de son amant…

- et si on rentrait ?

Le lieutenant regardait les cousins.

- rentrez chez vous, les dossiers attendront demain.

L'équipe se séparait donc.

En entrant chez lui, Steve agrippait par les hanches son amant puis lui dévorait ses lèvres. Entre deux baisers...

- tu m'as terriblement honey.

- toi aussi babe.

Même si Danny était encore en colère contre son amant, il le désirait plus que tout. Il se laissait donc entraîner dans cette étreinte passionnée, fougueuse, amoureuse.

Allongés nus l'un sur l'autre, dans la chambre du seal, la tête du blond sur la poitrine du brun, ce dernier dessinant des cercles sur le dos moite du blond, le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes. Le seal le coupait en demandant …

- Honey, c'était bien ta valise en bas ?

- oui, j'ai en quelque sorte vécu ici les deux dernières semaines, j'ai un peu fouillé dans tes papiers pour savoir où tu te trouvais.

- pourquoi ?

Danny le regardait à présent, l'air énervé.

- pourquoi ?! Parce que je t'aime, que l'on est un couple et que j'aurais du être à tes côtés ! Voilà pourquoi !

Steve lui prenait le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- je t'aime aussi. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle.

- j'ai bien compris, tu agis et tu réfléchis après.

Le seal lui prenait un nouveau baiser.

- et si tu laissais ta valise ici ? Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas remis ensemble depuis longtemps mais, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

- tu es sûr ? Tu…

- plus jamais je ne te trahirais.

Pour tout réponse, le blond embrassait à son tour son homme.

Quelques jours plus tard, le samedi matin, Danny et Steve étaient partis chercher Grace chez sa mère. Au lieu de rentrer à la maison du seal, ils aprtaient tous les trois dans un magasin de peinture, déco etc. La petite regardait son père et son oncle en souriant. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient faire sa chambre dans la maison du brun.

Le soir, Grace dormait dans le lit avec les deux amants. A ce moment là, le seal réalisait enfin qu'il avait de nouveau sa famille à ses côtés. Grace dormait sous le regard des deux hommes. Steve n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps, alors…

- honey, je t'aime, je vous aime, voudrais tu rester à mes côtés officiellement, à jamais ?

- babe, tu…

- oui, Daniel Williams, voudrais tu m'épouser ?

- mais tu n'as pas trouvé Shelburne, ni Jo, je…

Steve lui prenait l'une de ses mains au-dessus du corps de la petite.

- j'ai l'assassin de mes parents. Je veux juste être bien avec ma famille, toi et Grace. Alors ?

Ils étaient là, face à face, habillés de pantalons et chemises légères blanches, un collier de fleur autour de leurs cous. Grace à leurs côtés tenant un petit coussin où étaient noués deux alliances en or blanc. Mamo procédait à la cérémonie, sous le regard des cousins, de Max, Fong, Maya, Kamekona, Rachel, Stan, les parents de Danny et de Joe.

Le soleil couchant était le témoin du baiser déclarant Steven McGarett et Daniel Williams, mari et mari.

FIN


End file.
